


A treasure i picked along the way

by Tanyawanya



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sorry I'm not good at writing smut please forgive me, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanyawanya/pseuds/Tanyawanya
Summary: Both are running away, fate tied them together, can they save each other?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but i can't help it T.T

Quackity is an idiot, a _naive_ fool.

Quackity is a cheerful young man, but this is nothing but a font.

His _friends_ thought Quackity grew up naive, easy to be fooled but they didn't know he learnt _everything_ the hard way.

His parents abandoned him, he lived in the street for as long as he remembered, he learnt how to steal, how to lie, how to live.

His lover abused and betrayed him, he thought he _found_ love, he thought he found his happy ending, he thought maybe fairytales are _real_ but he was an idiot, a naive fool nothing but a pretty face.

Every touch was faked, every sweet words was lies, the sweet kiss was nothing but a bitter memory he tried to forget. Everything happened because he was an idiot.

An idiot thirsty for love, for attention, for affection, blinded by fake words.

It was not Love, he was given attention cause he was useful, the moment he lost his usefulness he was assassinated, almost killed by people he trusted, by the man who he loved with all his heart, his whole being, he was broken hearted, shattered to pieces

He opened his wings and flew far, away from the man who he thought love him, from the people he liked, from the land he tried to protect, he was tired.

He flew again and again, till he cant anymore, he stopped for a while then continue flying with no goal, with no destination, to nowhere.

He was almost shot down by a hunter, hitting one of his wings and hitting his right shoulder but he continue flying till he lost a lot of blood, his vision turn dark and he started to fall, thinking maybe in his next life he will have a family that will not abandon him, a lover that will love and spoil him, maybe dying is a great idea. Maybe.

He got caught in a branch before falling in a thick snow, coldness seep through his clothes but he let it.

Quackity is an idiot, a naive fool, a _fool_ who welcomed death


	2. Picked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade is no hero.

  


Technoblade is _tired_ , he is not a hero. He's a killer, bath in tears and blood of his enemies.

Technoblade has been wandering the land for few months looking for a place far enough that no one knows him nor his past, he'll be far away from the conflict, from the war, the battle, the blood and death.

Every step he takes away from the capital, the voices in his head started talking more calmly, less Wanting blood but more collective energetic talking that is more annoying than the whisper for death of his enemies.

They're excitedly whispering about trying other occupation like butcher, but another voice said it might trigger their want for blood . he tried to ignore the loud conversation of the voices in his head leaving them to try and make a decision.

Suddenly he felt a cold sensation runs to his feet and face, rain perhaps? He looks at his surroundings and nodded, no, snow.

A snow biome, far from the capital, a snow village where no one knows him.

The voices seems to read his mind started chanting ** _'stay',_ **he might. He might look for a place not near nor far from the village.

He could be a farmer, he always had a green thumb. He nodded seemingly happy with his thoughts.

Months past by, he single handedly made a small cottage and a large kernel for his large army of wolves, _his only companions,_ he adopted when walking in the snowy forest he passed by when going to the village to trade his potatoes he grew under his house.

It was the most peaceful days he had since he was born and he doesn't regret leaving the battle behind.

One day the voices stopped, he stared at the body in his lawn, his blood painted the white ground red, he tried to look away to avoid the voices from getting excited but the voices didn't speak they were silent, he was confused but every step further from the small man, the louder the voices were chanting ' ** _want' 'help'_** and ** _'poor man_** '

He was left with no other choice but to help the young man, picked up the _frozen_ cold man, he felt a soft but cold thing attached to the man's back, a hybrid, a winged hybrid, the silent voices started shouting again **_"Like Phil!" "Yeah like Phil!"_**

he studied the _pale_ unconscious man who the voices are saying looks like Phil but the young man he's holding is nothing like Phil.

He was small, petite almost, he has a small pretty face, nothing like Philza's sharp but soft demeanor, he has a tan skin and black fluff of hair on his head. He looks like a small duck. He slowly put him on his back to avoid hurting the injured wing further. He knows that with fatal injury he might never fly again, and for a winged hybrid it hurts more than getting your wing clipped. Having wing but unable to fly, seeing but not getting.

Technoblade was _anything_ but a soft hearted person, he couldn't care less about anything or anyone, he doesn't know how to take care of someone else. So seeing the shivering unconscious man laying in his bed he doesn't know what to do.

Thankfully the voices are very quiet allowing him to remember a few things Phil did when they were still at the north,

He put the young man in warm water scrubbing the dirt and blood from his body, and lend the man his smaller clothes but no matter how small the clothes are, the shirt is still bigger and at the end he didn't lend him a pants cause he thought nothing in his closet will fit the man's tiny waist. 

He used a new blanket that he used his precious emeralds to trade for. And just let the young man rest, he picked himself up and went to his rocking chair that one of the elder villager gifted him near the fireplace.

He sat down thinking of the reason why the voices are very quiet today, it might be strange but he welcomed the silence and soon fell asleep.

Technoblade is tired, he is not a hero. He's a killer, bath in tears and blood of his enemies. But remembering the life he saved, he smiled. Maybe life is not that bad

  


  


  



	3. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought he was sad, but maybe he was lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this during working hours don't snitch😂

Quackity woke up in a large bed, he was surprise to see that it was triple his size,his whole body hurts as he tried to get up, the bed was surely made from feathers as they are super soft, it didn't even hurt his wings not like the hard bed schlatt gave him that always leaves his wings aching no matter what position he slept in.

He notice a small bed drawer with a small lamp and a picture frame, he picked up the small frame seeing its a family picture, a blonde man with pair of blue eyes are holding four children,two brunette,a blond kid and a pink haired teen. he stared at it long enough to realize something, his blood run cold realizing who they were.

Two of the children in the photo was Wilbur and Tommy, infamous general of Pogtopia, a rebellion army that he tried to fight alongside schlatt and the other one he knows quite well, Tubbo, a long time friend of his, he didn't know he was a spy for the other party, but he trusted the sweet young tubbo, the only person he called friend. He missed him, he regret not accepting his offer of joining Pogtopia, he regret not taking his hand. He regret not saving him.

"I see you're awake" a _deep_ monotone voice sounded from the other side of the room, a tall man was standing at the door, he has long pink hair, a crimson ruby pair of eyes, he couldn't help but notice the unbelievable amount of scars littered on his body from his forearms to his pinkies, there are some even in his handsome looking face.

He must be the pink haired child in the picture, Quackity thought, his eyes lingering at the man's face, he couldn't believe how such a large scary looking man can have such a combination of cold and warm voice and how the man infront of him can probably split him to two and how he realize the longer he stares at this man's scar littered body makes the man slightly flustered, how just looking at the small red blush at the tip of his ears makes his heart skipped a beat.

He felt his emotions going downhill quick realizing what he just thought, he felt shivers runs his spine, coldness seeps into his body regardless the warmth of the hearth gives.

That's how he fell for schlatt,

Schlatt wasn't a bad person, he know that, that's why he loved schlatt, that's why he gave him his heart.

Schlatt wasn't a bad person

He wasn't until he _fell_ for Wilbur Soot.

Of course schlatt did not tell him, but he knows, he knows more than schlatt knows.

The moment schlatt's eyes met the warm smile of the other, he knows.

The time when Wilbur jokes with him and sparkles emitted from his eyes, he knows.

The happiness schlatt emits when he found out about the death of the other's wife, he knows.

The slight irritation of when the other ignores him,

The reason why he run for president even though he hates responsibilities,

He knows.

He knows everything because he loved the man, he loved schlatt.

That's why it hurt more.

He saw how his lover slowly fell for another infront of his eyes and he couldn't do anything but watch him descend to madness.

He should have done something, he should have confront him, but Quackity is a coward.

He feared the moment schlatt realize.

The moment schlatt will say he doesn't love him anymore.

If he wasn't a coward, maybe it'll not end up like this, he'll not be this hurt, this broken hearted.

Schlatt wasn't a bad person, Quackity is just a coward.

Quackity looks at the man who saved him, putting down a bowl of vegetable soup infront of him.

He hates vegetables.

But the warmth of the soup made him swallow his hatred and eat. He felt tears flowing from his eyes as he cried himself at a stranger's table.

The man, who calls himself Technoblade, is a strange man.

He lives in an isolated place not near nor far from the village, with a lot of dogs as companion.

He thought he was sad, but this man is lonely.

The man let him borrow a few tops, he couldn't help but notice the difference of their body the longer he stayed, he can't borrow pants because it's too big and even with the help of a belt it still wouldn't fit, he has to dress up in a dress shirt for few days till the blizzard stop and techno was able to travel to the village.

He bought him a pair of pants, wooly inside slippers, his own things.

He even jokingly commented that maybe technoblade doesn't want him to leave, the man didn't reply.

Quackity hid the small thought deep inside his heart, the thought of the man wanting him to stay.

He thought he was sad, but maybe he was lonely.  
  
  



	4. Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought he was lonely, but maybe he was sad.

Techno stares at the small young man sitting at his bed holding his family portrait with teary eyes, the pretty winged hybrid didn't seem to notice his presence, he look sadly at his little brother's partner.

"I see you're awake" he almost chuckled seeing the little duck scrambled to put the picture down and turn to look at his direction.

The little duck continues to stares at his face making him a little insecure, he wasn't that best looking in his opinion, he was nothing but a tall, scarred man, with so many scar in his body, the little ducky might be taken aback and scared

What he expect didn't happened except the little ducky continue to stare, making him flustered.

He avoided his look before coughing,

"Get up and have breakfast, i don't want you to die of starvation just after i save you from freezing yourself in my front lawn" the little ducky tilted his head in confusion, making techno step back, the voices who are unusually quiet started shouting again but the exhilarating voices started saying things that confuses the half piglin like 'like' 'cute' and 'pretty' directed to the young duckling in his bed.

"Your front lawn? But i didn't see anything except snow before falling down"

"Just because you didn't see a house, doesn't mean it isn't somebody's front lawn, it's like just because you don't see a name doesn't mean it wasn't anyone's property"

The duckling didn't reply, he just nodded, accepting his reason.

Technoblade is not a soft hearted person, he knows that, but seeing the flustered young duckling infront of him, he can't help his heart from softening the cool font he tried hard to maintain was melted by such a small hybrid.

Technoblade will not tell, he will not tell anyone how he secretly look at the young man sitting infront of his fireplace, trying hard to warm himself by the fire, his small toes curling to get more warmth from the fire.

Maybe he should get him some inside slippers.

And he did,

he bought him few more unnecessary things, he bought him a pair of boots, a coat and mittens for when wants to visit the dogs next door,

He bought him a pair of pants, but didn't bother to buy a shirt because he might like the picture of the duckling walking around his house in his clothes, but technoblade will never tell.

He bought him a soft brush for his wings, he liked the smile the other gave him as he begs for him to brush his wings for him, and he complied.

He thought he was lonely, but this man is sad.

He remembers in his second night living with the duckling, a harsh scream echoed in his house followed by a cry,

He remembers the duckling sleeping, crying, begging for forgiveness.

It repeats for few following days, till he made up his mind and just slept next to him, the nightmare didn't return.

He wasn't sad.

He like hearing the duckling welcome him home after a tiring day of trading at the village.

But he was surprised, He was surprised to hear the young duckling playing his twin brother's old guitar.

Technoblade wasn't sad.

He remembers putting it away with his little brother's disc and Father's weapon.

He remembers the memories he tried to hide deep inside his heart.

His twin brother playing the guitar, laughing, full of joy. His little brother with his best friend running around annoying him, while he brushes his father's wings.

He remembers how they asked for help, to overthrow a tryant, he remembers how he almost killed his little brother's best friend with his own hand.

He remembers how he beat up his younger brother in a pit.

He remembers how they slapped his hand away, he remembers the scared, scarred look on their face.

He remembers.

A warm feeling enveloped his body snapping him out of his thoughts, he look down to see his duckling hugging him covering himself with his small wings, comforting him, it worked, but technoblade will never tell, and Quackity will not question.

He thought he was lonely, but maybe he was sad.  
  



	5. A penny for your thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought scared him.
> 
> because that wasn't the voices in his head but his own thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, i totally didn't get this idea from my other fic .

Technoblade was _content_.

He silently thought as he look at the nest made by the little duckling at his feet.

He smiled.

He was Happy.

An emotion he haven't felt in a while.

They've been living together for three months and techno wouldn't change it for the world.

The memories, how the little duckling snuggles at his chest every night, the warmth overlaps his loneliness.

How he doesn't remember the coldness of his house, everytime he goes home.

A warm food on the table, a comforting sound coming from the kitchen, a light humming that sway him to sleep.

Technoblade was content.

He remembers the taste of the vegetable soup the chick made for him whenever he's at the village during a blizzard.

He remembers him getting pulled out of bed just to watch the duckling played with his dogs.

He remembers how the duckling gets angry when he stays overnight on his farm.

He remembers,

He remembers how everytime the duckling smile his heart beats faster.

His want to hug him, continue whatever this thing they're doing, to _continue_ this playing house forever.

To stay here with him.

But he realized,

He _realized_ that one day Quackity will have to go. He will have to leave his nest, he will have to fly away.

He realized that when the voices are quiet, his thoughts get louder, and for once in his life he misses the voices in his head.

Technoblade is _selfish_.

The feeling of wanting to lock the other in his house grows every hour but no matter how much he want to, he will never acted upon it.

Technoblade was selfish but he don't want to see hatred in his duckling's beautiful pair of eyes.

He started avoiding the small chick, he spends more and more time in his farm,  
Maybe the thoughts will disappear, _maybe the thoughts will disappear_ he repeated.

But the thought never disappeared.

The time he's spending in the farm makes him nauseous, he misses the duckling. He misses the time they spent together but it's better than scaring him.

He doesn't want that.

_'Make him like you'_ a voice whispered.

' _Make him feel like a treasure that he is'_

_'Make him feel special'_

_'Make him yours'_

"Techno?" The duckling said from the stairs snapping Techno out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to eat with me today?"

"Yes." He replied,

"T-then I'll be making dinner!" He can hear the shuffling from upstair, it seems like the duckling is in a good mood.

When the clock chimes at 5pm, he remembered his promise and went upstair, that's when he heard a blood curling scream from upstairs.

His blood runs cold, that wasn't his duckling! Who is it?! _Who is it?!_

He rans upstairs quickly, he saw his duckling kneeling on the ground, bloody, holding something as another person looms over him holding an axe, ready to chop his little duckling.

His eyes turns red in anger.

No one can touch his duckling, no one, not in his house, not in his territory, not anywhere.

' _Kill_ '

' _ **Blood for the Blood God!'**_

'Kill him'

' ** _Kill_** '

' _Kill him'_

He took his pickaxe from his back and swing it to the hunter infront of him.

The person flew to the wall from the impact. Dead.

He saw his duckling trembling, trying to protect something in his arms.

"T-Techno?"

"Yes."

"They killed him, Techno, they killed him" he whispered, crying, techno doesn't know what he meant until he saw another body behind his duckling.

An enderman hybrid. An _entity_ rarer than any hybrid.

Techno picked up his duckling and put him in the bath to remove the foul stench of blood from his duckling that's where he notice the thing or rather person his duckling is holding.

A child. An enderman hybrid child.

"His father is dead, techno, he don't have anywhere to go" Quackity cried as he hold the child tighter.

Techno holds his duckling safely in his arms, whispering "We can take care of him"

_'Then you'll have reason not to go'_

The thought scared him.

because that wasn't the voices but his own thought.


	6. A reasonable excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an excuse, it’s nothing but excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Quackity's POV

Quackity was sad.

Techno has been avoiding him for days now

It started two weeks ago when the half-piglin will stay downstairs at the farm for two to three days, that he haven't done in months after living together.

The half-piglin also makes _excuses_ upon excuses to not eat with him during breakfast and lunch.

He was lonely.

Negative thoughts started spinning in his mind like if Techno started to hate him. Did he get bored of him? Did he think he's annoying?

He tries to forget it, leave it at the back of his mind but happy memories are hard to forget.

He missed the cuddles before breakfast, the stories at noon, the hair brushing at 3 and the sweet dinner at night.

He _missed_ him.

The two weeks past so slowly, he tried keeping his mind occupied by going around the forest collecting wild berries.

Techno doesn’t know it,

he tries to make jam that he once made with the youngster Tubbo when he was still part of that place.

The wild berries are harder to find in the extreme coldness of a tundra biome but he still find at least one or two every now and then.

Silently the day passed and finally made a bottle of jam.

A hope runs in his mind, _happiness_ , that the half-piglin might like it.

He runs to the stairs that leads to the underground farm.

“Techno” he shouted from upstairs.

“Hm?” the small answer from his half-piglin gave him hope

“Are you going to eat with me today?”

“Yes”

“T-then I’ll be making dinner!” he shouted in extreme happiness, stumbling around in excitement.

It’s been two weeks and he missed him.

Then he heard a knock from the door, excitement, the only emotion that runs his body, it’s been two weeks since he met the half-piglin and he might’ve come upstairs much earlier.

He come and opened the door but instead of seeing the scarred pink haired man, a tall black skin man stand tall in his doorstep holding a sleeping child in his arm.

“ _Please_.”

An enderman hybrid.

“Please help my son.” he put the child on his arms, the warmth of the young enderman was a contrast to the cold hand of the older one.

“a winged hybrid?” He heard another voice, a much sinister sounding voice.

A laughed that made him shiver in fear.

_A hunter_.

“You think a winged hybrid will be a help for you? Can’t you see that wing? He can’t fly anymore! Now give me the child!” 

“No!” 

A sword went and stabbed the tall enderman hybrid splashing everything with a deep color of purple.

The scream of the enderman hybrid was loud before dropping in the ground not breathing.

“Now give me the child, winged hybrid, maybe I’ll give you a chance to li—“

“—No”

A sword suddenly came at him stabbing him in the legs, he drops but continue holding, protecting the young child in his arms.  
He wished he could see his half-piglin for one last time.

He wished he was able to tell him that he doesn’t want to go

He wished he has a chance to say that he wanted to stay

_'that I like him'_

But it was too late he’ll die with the child he doesn’t know _nor_ where he came from, a child that like him, who was abandoned by parents but with different circumstances.

He can see the man picking up an axe next to their door, his half-piglin's favourite axe will be the one to kill him.

  
It’s alright, then this way, his half-piglin will have no reason to sleep at the cold farm below, he’ll have no reason to avoid his own house because he’ll be dead and the piglin— 

— _he’ll miss him_.

The swing of the axe never came but a loud sound of a body hitting the wall came, he opened his eyes starring at the body _unmoving_ at the wall, it was dead, the hunter was dead.

“T-Techno?”

“Yes?” the tear that never came before suddenly came rushing out of his eyes,

_again_ , he thought.

_he saved me again_

the sobs came out of his mouth unable to hide his emotion anymore.

He was scared.

He was scared that he will die.

He was scared that he will never see the piglin again.

He was scared, so he cried.

A warm pair of hands embraced him.

“They killed him Techno, they killed him” an excuse, it’s nothing but excuse.

  
“His father is dead, Techno, he don’t have anywhere to go.” It’s nothing but excuse.

“We can take care of him” the piglin answered

Yes, this is nothing but excuse.

He wanted to help but the want of staying with the piglin corroded his mind even if it meant using a child as an excuse.

_An excuse, so doesn’t have a reason to go anymore._


	7. Believe your Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his eyes started to water as he tried to hold on Techno’s shirt looking up to him, seeing that soft look he’s giving him, he wanted to be his, he wanted him to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is a bit fast faced chapter but i hope you enjoy, i speed run this all today :)

Quackity was happy

He was enjoying every single day with Techno and the child that they agree to call Ranboo.

They tried to forget the things that happened the last few days, 

Techno burned the body of the hunter and the enderman hybrid but they didn't forget to make a small grave for the enderman who gave them Ranboo, a nice sweet child.

"No Ranboo, Say Techno"

"...boo"

"Yes Ranboo that's your name"

"Boo!" The child laughed waving his tiny arms, Quackity couldn't help but laugh also at Techno's tired looking face

"You do know your name is _too_ hard to say, " Quackity picked up the child from the high chair and bob him up and down in his arms receiving a trill laugh from the child "Ranboo call Dad"

Quackity looked at the child who turn away to looked at Techno's face grinning widely "DADA!!"

Quackity just burst out laughing as the half-piglin just got scarlet red in embarrassment, picking up the child from Quackity's arm.

"If we're doing it this way, Ranboo call Mommy—"

"No! nO! DON'T YOU—

"MAMA!"

"I hate you so much right now" Techno laughed at him and return Ranboo in his arms, the child pouted wanting to return to the half-piglin's arms.

"I know you don't" Techno kissed Ranboo's forehead before picking up his cape and axe 

"Are you going somewhere?" Quackity couldn't help but ask, he was still traumatized by what happened and every time Techno leaves it just makes him more afraid.

"I have a meeting with the village head today" Techno replied "It'll be quick, i promise" he reassured

"Oh, okay have fun then." He smiled trying not to worry the man.

When Techno left, the fear started to comeback, he remembers how he was alone when somebody knocked on his door and almost killed him.

He tries to distract himself by reading Ranboo a story till he fell asleep, wishing he could be like the child free from worry.

When the child fell asleep he tried cleaning the house and cooking to distract himself from the fear that he was currently alone in the house with a child, both injured and defenseless.

_'Maybe I should’ve told Techno not to go'_

“No, _no_ , it’s alright Quackity, You’ll be alright, Techno promised he’ll be back soon”

He brewed himself a nice cup of hot coffee and sat at their dinner table, _trying_ to sew some shirt that he surely is failing. This is more of Techno’s thing, he even made some cute hats and mittens for the child, that he and ranboo absolutely adore.

Then suddenly a loud banging came from the door, the fear started to rush back in, _'that’s not Techno, who is it? Who is it?!'_

“W-who is it?”

“Techno are you there?—“

  
“—TECHNO YOU BITCH OPEN THE DOOR I’M GONNA FREEZE OUT HERE!”

Techno’s friends? Quackity quickly stood up and opened the door, he saw two tall young man standing at their doorstep in thick clothing, giving him the same shock look

“YOU—“ Quackity felt a pain in his back as he was pushed to the ground by the stranger, a _familiar_ stranger.

“What are you doing here Quackity?” He saw Wilbur holding back the blond infront of him

“Not a Hi nor Hello? It’s not like we didn’t have history Wilbur”

_“What are you doing here, Quackity?”_ Tommy repeated

“Not your business, _buddy_ ”

“I’m not your buddy”

“I can see that”

“Don’t make me repeat myself quackity, what are you doing here?” Wilbur’s brow furrowed in annoyance.

“And if I don’t answer, what are you gonna do? _Stab_ me?”

“JUST ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION!”

“DON’T SHOUT AT ME AT MY OWN HOME TOMMYINNIT!”

“This is not your house, Quackity”

“And neither does yours Wilby, so shut the fuck up and get out!”

“Wha—

“I SAID GET OU—“ 

“ _DADAHMMAWAAAH_ ” the loud crying of a child suddenly rang through the house, quackity was startled before running upstairs to see their child leaving two confused individuals in his front door.

He picked up the small child bobbing him up and down in his arms “It’s alright Ranboo, did you got scared, _it’s alright_ ”

“Mama?”

“Yes baby” he cooed at the child before hugging him tightly in his chest.

After calming down, he went downstairs to see Wilbur and Tommy sitting at their dinner table making themselves at home, like the confrontation at the front door didn’t happened.

“ _That child—_ “

“It’s none of your business”

The three had a glare off, if the tense atmosphere is a knife it could have killed anyone who walks in in one shot.

“Dada?Dada??” Ranboo pointed at the front door

“Dada will be back soon baby”

Suddenly the front door opened revealing the large half-piglin “Quackity, Ranboo I’m home” he put his axe down and put his cape on the cloth rack next to the door.

“Dada!!” Techno looked up to see Quackity’s pale face and the giddy child in his arms.

“I thought I told _you_ to call me Techno, you stupid child” he said as he kissed Ranboo’s forehead and whispered a small _I’m back_ to the winged hybrid.

“You have visitors” Quackity replied before handing him the child and walking straight to the kitchen.

Quackity tried not to listen to their conversation, he knows they’ll ask Techno, they’ll tell Techno about everything he done, he silently wonder if he should runaway but he can’t leave Ranboo, he can’t leave Techno. He doesn’t want to. He couldn’t. He’d rather get killed by Techno himself than leave his side.  
“You’re living with Quackity? Techno do you even know who Quackity is?”

“I don’t seem to remember asking”

“Techno, Quackity is the vice president of 'Manberg, the right hand man of that madman, he’s a traitor”

“Like I said I don’t remember asking” the piglin’s answer was short and precise but that answer was enough to make quackity cries.

“ _Techno_ —”

“— _Will_ , Quackity has been living with me for half a year now, ' _Manberg_ is hundred of miles away from here, do you actually thinks he fly there everyday with an injured wing?”

“I know that, but he could be using you”

“Like how you did during the festival? I told you that government _corrupts_ people but you didn’t listen, _no one listened_!”

“YOU ALMOST KILLED TUBBO!!”

“stop shouting Tommy, you’ll wake up the child”

“Then stop being a bitch Techno”

“I told you, I renounced my violent ways, I’m not going to the battlefield anymore” Quackity felt depressed, he knows Tommy and Wilbur isn’t just here for quick family visit, they’re here to recruit Techno, they’ll take him away. He doesn’t want that.

“You’re so selfish, you know that?!” Tommy shouted, Quackity flinched at the tone the young man made, he knows those words aren’t meant for him but it hit him. It hit him hard like a slap in the face

“Tommy,” Techno started, his cool monotone voice seems to startled the young man “ _Tommy_ listen to me, I have a child now, a family, I don’t want to go in a battle and _die_ there with someone waiting for me here, worried sick”

“You should know this feeling Wilbur, the pain of leaving your family” Wilbur sighed and stood up, 

“I understand, we’ll be back” as Techno closed the door, Quackity waited till he turn around to speak,

“They left?” Techno nodded in reply.

“Why didn’t you join them? Help them?” Quackity asked following Techno upstairs as the man put their sleeping child on the bed.

The two returned to their room in silence before he heard the piglin replied.

“Quackity, I know you heard my answer, I don’t have to repeat it” 

Quackity stared at the large man infront of him “But I want you to repeat it”

“Qua—“

“Please Techno, I want to hear it face to face, I want to see you say it so that I can believe that my ears aren’t lying to me, please” his eyes started to water as he tried to hold on Techno’s shirt looking up to him, seeing that soft look he’s giving him, he wanted to be _his_ , he wanted _him_ to be his.

“Am I allowed to hope that you might care for me? That you might like me even a little bit?” Quackity’s hand tightened bringing him closer to Techno’s chest, he looked down the floor too scared to look at the man infront of him, scared of rejection that may reflect in his eyes.

“..” A silence from the other just confirmed his answer but before he can turn and runaway, a hand hold his waist, pulled him and kissed his lips,   
The shock almost crushed his remaining balance, he holds more tightly at the piglin's clothes as the piglin tries to move them closer together  
a tongue brushes softly at his lips looking for a small opening to enter, his remaining clarity lets the man in and deepens the kiss, their tounge dances with each other trying to dominate one another, a large hand started going upward his waist, cold hands wandering at his back.  
The hands caressed the base of his wings making him soft in the knee and gasp, moaning loudly that seems to arouse his partner even more,   
The kiss stops letting him have a breath of fresh air, but his voice released a moan as the piglin went and bite down his shoulder, licking his neck, kissing and sucking, leaving tiny red marks that seems to satisfy the beastman

The other hand of the half-piglin started to grope his ass, quickly removing the cover of his bottom half  
His hands started to open the button on the piglin’s shirt, he want to do it faster, the heat of the breath of the two mingles, as the piglin continue to kiss him, deeper, he feels like he’ll be eaten but he welcome that feeling, he doesn’t care if he’s eaten, he doesn’t care anymore, all he wanted is this man.  
He pushed the half-piglin on the bed as he removed the remaining clothing in his body, 

“L-let me do the work” he moans as he sucks two of his fingers, he tries to not wiggle at the top of the large tent of his partner’s pants.

He removed his fingers and slowly entered a finger under him, his moan went straight to his partner’s cock

“Quackity please—“

“No, l-let me do this” he slowly put another one scissoring his fingers inside, his wings twitched every time he hits a spot, creating a moan of pleasure.

Suddenly he release a loud sound as another finger, much larger and thicker than his entered, he almost choked on air as pleasure blurred his eyes.

“Y-You bastard”

The piglin flipped him over with his ass hanging on the air, he can hear his partner fumbling, removing his belt and pants before he felt a hand running down his back

“ _P-please_ , Techno”

“Just a moment, duckling” the piglin again put his fingers inside him before recklessly entering another, he doesn’t even know how loud he is but he couldn’t held back his whine and moans, as he begs for more and more

“Please I’m almost there.. _please_ ”

“I know duckling, I know, just a moment” his replied was caught in his throat as Techno pushed a third finger making him cum.

“You came fast”

“I-I told you I’m almost there you bastaaaa—“ techno scissors his finger at his hole, making him cry in pleasure

“Please Techno, Please” 

“Please what?”

“Please just fuck me you sick motherfucker, I hate you so much right now”  
“I’m sure you don’t”  
“Ah—“  
Quackity felt the fingers sliding out of his ass as techno kissed the base of his wings making him feel a set of emotion he can’t describe anymore  
The emptiness left by the fingers was changed by a much larger and thicker thing, Quackity sucked in his breath as the object started to fill him full

“You motherfucker didn’t even warn me—“

The piglin didn’t answer and just started moving, Quackity was shocked at the sudden stimulation and cried, whines and moans under the larger man as the other continue sliding in and out of him faster and faster, drools and tears started to come out but he can’t even mutter a word as he was fucked silly by the beastman, it didn’t help how the small caress on the base of his wings, the small peck at his back, everything the other man is doing is making him on edge, he doesn’t remember how many times he came, how many times he cried the others name nor how many times he almost passed out.

They went at it till dawn, until he couldn’t even move anymore

' _T_ _his man is a monster'_

“You could at least tell me you love me, you fuck”

“I did, you just wasn’t able to hear due to your loud moaning” He tried to kick the piglin but the piglin catched his feet and kissed his toes making him take it back.

The piglin moved closer to his face, giving him another fiery kiss but before they could continue the cry of the child from upstairs startles them

“Goodness Ranboo” Quackity laughed as his piglin started to run upstairs with nothing but his pants and disheveled hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing smut please be nice to me


	8. A visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tommy what are you doing in my house?”
> 
> “First of all, this is my house”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is beginning to get long, I'm sorry if the next few chapters started to get boring, it was supposed to be a two shot it just became multi chaps cause I'm ✨lazy✨

_Technoblade was exhausted_.

Technoblade was _exhausted_ but he enjoy every second of it, as he tilted more of his farm, as he expanded it bit by bit because of his growing family.

  
Due to the influx of potato harvest, he couldn't sell everything in the near village and now had to walk another thousands to sell his produce.

  
He was exhausted but it was all worth it, 

  
The relationship between the two hybrids are getting better each day, the once awkward flirting became more comfortable teasing to him. the kisses _he_ was thankful to received every time he goes home from trading with the village, the sound of laughter in his usual desolate house. It was all worth it and he couldn’t ask for more.

  
“Techno you’re back” Technoblade gave a small peck to the duckling’s cheek and the small child in his arms

  
“I'm back, so what happened while I’m away?” 

  
“Well, nothing much” his duckling replied as the child in his arms started fumbling trying to move to Techno’s arms. “Ranboo missed you”

“What about you?”

“I missed you too..” He pretend not to hear the whisper of the duckling who was trying to cover his red tinted face.

During the four months after what happened in that cold night, they became closer, they started to show affection to each other without being shy.

Techno knows they’re both sad and lonely and they complete each other.

Techno wished Phil could see his small family, with the war between ‘ _Manburg_ and _Pogtopia_ he couldn’t even talk to either one of his brothers, especially his father who was still missing he couldn’t show them the treasure he found, _the treasures he picked along the way._

Techno sighed.

A loud sound suddenly emerged from their basement.

“Quackity what happened?”

“I thought I saw something moved in the basement”

“Come upstairs, I’ll look at it”

“Okay”

Techno expected a small animal, like a rabbit, his land always had a stray rabbit here and there or maybe a bat found it’s way in the crevices of his small basement or maybe a fox, if it’s a white fox that would be great, he can use it’s fur for a gift. What he doesn’t expect is his little brother making a small room in an area below his basement and stealing his stuff.

“Tommy what are you doing in my house?”

“First of all, this is my house”

“Tommy, _this_ is below my basement, below my house”

“See that sign over there, it says no pussies, get out of my house!” Tommy threw a harming potion to Techno that didn’t even harmed him a bit

“That did nothing! Tommy what are you doing in my house?”

The child just awkwardly laughed at him.

Techno who was known for his short temper, picked up the child in the collar and pulled him upstairs, throw him in their couch.

“ _Now, talk_ ” 

“I don’t have anything to talk about Techno”

“Why are you here? Where’s Wilbur?”

Tommy sighed, put both his hands on his face curling up in his sofa, making himself smaller.

“They’re gone, Techno”

“What do you mean _gone_?”

“We defeated schlatt, we were able to take back L'manburg” Techno saw how his little brother started trembling it should be a happy moment for his two brothers, but he can see how shaken up his little brother, just what in the world happened?

  
“Everything went wrong from that point on, Dream h-he took over, prisoned Schlatt and Wilbur, Tubbo and I barely escape with Puffy’s help, but only I escaped when the Badlands cornered us, Puffy and Tubbo was taken by them. They took Tubbo, _Techno_ , I don’t know what I’m gonna do. He’s the only one keeping me sane at this point.”

Techno didn’t believe that Dream would create a coup in the middle of another coup, taking the fisherman benefit but he knows Dream was smart enough to think of this.

What he didn’t expect is the Badland, he continue listening to Tommy explaining what happened to the Badlands, Bad and the others are being controlled by some kind of Egg, according to Puffy, this Egg thing is controlling and manipulating everyone to control the world, Bad sacrifice himself for Skeppy, Bad who is being controlled trapped Sam inside an obsidian cage and Puffy who could help them was captured.

Tommy explained the real reason he was there, he knows that he was too weak to save Tubbo and Wilbur and only him, Technoblade, could help him.  
Techno knows how Tommy idolize Wilbur since they’re younger, how he feels seeing his brother being locked up and can’t do anything.

He also knows how Tubbo is important to him, he even betrayed him for that child, he even fought him in the pit just to get revenge because he almost killed the bee hybrid.

  
Techno stayed with his brother until he fell asleep and carried him to Ranboo’s room. 

As he entered his room, he saw the duckling standing near the window looking at the moon.

“I think you should help him, Techno” 

“But what if something happened to you?” Techno picked up his duckling and carried him to the bed, carefully as to not wake their sleeping child.

“I’ll be fine, I have Ranboo to keep me company”

“I’m sorry, duckling”

“No need to say sorry, this is your brothers, I shouldn’t be more important than them”

Techno hold his duckling's face “you know that’s wrong, you should know how you and Ranboo are important to me”

“I know but still—“ his duckling pursed his lips, he knows how hard this is for his partner, the thought of him leaving not for selling potatoes but to go to a battle, a kill or die situation.  
He lied awake for few more hours, thinking, part of him wants to help his younger brother but the voices will demand blood the moment he stepped away from Quackity, also it’s been a while since he touched his sword, he kinda missed it. He also thought that it’s for the best, if he took the two of them with him,but they could be in more danger, they’re much safer here. That’s right they’re much safer here.

He kissed the soft lips of his duckling, and the forehead of the sleeping child holding them both in his arms, staring at their sleeping face.

_“If they tried to separate our family, may it be L’manburg or Badlands, I will destroy them all”_


	9. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, if it isn’t Quackity”
> 
> “Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lateness of this update, I'm currently very busy irl but dude the amount of wholesome comments I'm getting is really making me happy, thank you for the comment and kudos 💕

Quackity stared at the window looking at the snowstorm, Techno was gone.

Tommy took Techno to save Tubbo from Bad, It will take him months before he might come back, he knows confronting this organization bad created will get Techno injured, he knows that, that’s why he can’t help but get worried.

Minute past but his mind still wished that Techno forgot something or changed his mind and take him with him on his journey to the Badlands.

He knows that was just selfish thinking, selfish dreaming, he knows he shouldn’t, Ranboo is still young and being an enderman hybrid he will get hurt by water, what if it rains? He doesn’t want to hurt his child just because of his selfishness.

_He doesn’t want that._

Days lingers past him, every day he looks out at the window wishing his pink haired piglin hybrid will be standing there waving at him with a smile,  
It was a nice dream.

His smiled faded as the day dream broke when he saw four men coming out of the forest.

The blood was drained from his face as those men pointed at his house with their large axes, he hurriedly pick up Ranboo and ran to the basement, he opened the secret door, tommy used to enter his bunker.

It was a small room but it will do, he needs to hide from them, 

He knows them clearly

he remembered those blond locks and that creepy white mask

_Dream_.

He remembered Tommy talking about Dream taking over L’manburg, taking the fisherman's benefit while the two parties are weakened.

He knows Dream wasn’t here for him, he knows Dream is here for Techno but he was a previous part of the 'Manberg, he’s the vice president who ran away, abandoning his duties, he is nothing but a traitor and Dream will surely imprison him but that’s not important, what’s important is his relationship to Techno, if Dream found out, he will use him to kill Techno and that’s something his heart wouldn’t able to take.

He heard glass shattering upstairs, he hold Ranboo closed to his chest.

He doesn’t know how much hatred Dream has for Techno, he doesn’t know what Dream will do if he found them, he grit his teeth tighter as he hold Ranboo closer

“Mama?”

_“Shh”_ he smiled sadly at Ranboo who held his face with his tiny hands, he kissed the child’s forehead promising he will not let them take him away.

He tried to shush his child when he heard someone rummaging their chest, he hold his breath as he silently wished that they go away.

His breathing gets deeper as his heartbeat gets louder by the second, the footsteps upstairs didn’t disappear, he knows he will find it, he run and hid behind the jukebox .

His scariest thought happened, they found the secret door.

“Dream, no one is here”

“It’s impossible Techno made such an obvious hiding place.”

“Knowing Techno he don’t need a hiding place”

“You’re right” 

Quackity released his breath when he heard the secret door close but the joy was cut short as a white smiling mask was staring at him, the creepy cold smile lingers in his face, Quackity couldn’t help but tremble in fear.

“ _Well, if it isn’t Quackity”_

“Dream.”

His arm was gripped tightly by the masked man, pulling him upstairs with no regard to his incessant cursing, he hold the crying child tightly protecting his head when he was thrown in the ground.

“Quackity?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Jack, Fundy” he glared at the two men who was looking at him in shock, he turn away from them to care for his crying child.

“that child—“

“—it’s none of your business”

He grit his teeth in pain when Dream pulled his hair to make him look at them, the coldness of the tundra matched the smile of the mask man.

“I don’t think you are in the position to talk like that, especially with no weapons in hand”

“What do you want?”

“You know what I want Quackity,” He hissed as the man pulled his hair tighter “Where is Technoblade?”

“I-I don’t know”

Dream pulled his hair tighter making him scream in pain 

“I-I really don’t know, please”

“That’s not good, Quackity, if you don’t behave I will have to make you behave” He didn’t expect dream to tear him apart from his child.

Quackity tried to stand up and snatched his child back but he was held back by Jack and Fundy.

“Let me go!” he couldn’t care less what happened to him but he can’t have this lunatic have his child.

“GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD! YOU LUNATIC! GIVE ME BACK —“ Quackity struggles using all his strength to try to get away from the two, running after Dream who was carrying his crying child but he was held down again.  
He begged and begged as the man ignored him throwing his child to his minion’s arm  
“-hic- my child please, please, I really don’t know, please” he stop struggling and just withered in place, his eyes was red from crying, he knows he’s begging to deaf ears “please..”

He couldn’t hear what Dream replied as he was hit by a blunt object at the back of his head, his eyesight turned dark.


End file.
